


Indulgence

by BreezyDaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Kakuzu, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: After a difficult mission Kakuzu treats himself and his partners to a night in a Hot Spring hotel. However this is just the start of the night’s indulgences.Smutty one shot!





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking out my fic. This is literal pure self indulgence, I love Kakuzu and Hidan and I’ve always wanted to read a threesome fic with them, but I could never find one so I said fuck it and I wrote my own. Kakuzu might be a bit ooc but I love soft boi Kakuzu so I had to write a bit of that. 
> 
> This is the first threesome I’ve ever written tho so I’m not too sure how happy I am with the outcome. And as always I wrote this in first person because I personally hate second person reader inserts, but the narrator is never named or described so you can picture yourself. 
> 
> That being said I did enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it.

A raised eyebrow and a surprised grunt were the telling signs that I was going to have a great night. Hidan and I gave each other a knowing side eyed smile. We were on our way back from a particularly long and difficult bounty mission. Kakuzu cashed in the body, and a Kakuzu with a brief case full of cash was a happy Kakuzu. Hidan and I decided to capitalize on this good mood by convincing him into getting us a nice hotel room for the night instead of camping out somewhere. We had been lucky enough that the town we were passing through had a hot spring hotel. 

The raised eyebrow and the grunt showed that Kakuzu was actually impressed with the room and didn’t find it to be a waste of money. On the very rare nights that Kakuzu actually enjoyed a hotel room, he tended to milk it for all it was worth. While a frivolous man indeed, my partner was also a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. The few times he lets himself indulge are some of the greatest memories I have with Kakuzu. 

Tonight Kakuzu was indulging. 

As soon as the door shut behind us all bags were dropped the the floor and cloaks discarded. Everyone began their own exploration of the hotel room. When first entering the room there was a small hallway with the restroom to my right and a closet to the left. Straight ahead was a beautiful king sized bed with plush white bedding. 

The real treat of the room however was actually not in the room itself. The hardwood floor continued for about another 10 feet across from the bed before it transitioned into steps then technically outdoors. A small stone pathway lead to the room’s own private hot spring. The spring itself was shared with other rooms next door but each room had a thick wall between them for privacy. None of them had a ceiling however, letting the moonlight shine down and reflect off the hot spring. There was natural plant life and beautiful stone work all around the edge of the hot spring as well as seats built into the walls so you could soak at your leisure in a beautiful environment. 

Kakuzu eyed up the mini bar, which was a shock to me. What wasn’t a shock was Hidan looking antsy. He kept eyeing the door and unconsciously stroked his rosary. Hidan needed to sacrifice someone for him to even be slightly tolerable for the rest of the evening. Both Kakuzu and I knew how insufferable a pent up Hidan was, but the older shinobi hated the unneeded attention it could cause sacrificing random villagers. Me being selfish, I wouldn’t mind some alone time with just Kakuzu, so for once I was actually happy to see my partner’s insatiable blood lust.

“Why don’t you go out for a little while Hidan, you look like you need some fresh air,” I suggested to him when he took a mindless half step towards the door. His pale eyes met mine in another knowing look. 

“Yeah it’s fucking hot in here, seriously,” He complained, continuing towards the door.

“We’re staying at a hot spring, jackass, of course its hot,” Kakuzu snapped as he angrily glared at Hidan. The younger man left the hotel room with a departing middle finger and a foul word as the door slammed shut behind him.

“I know you did that just to get him out of here,” Kakuzu chided. 

“Can’t I relax with some peace and quiet for a little while before the fun starts tonight?” I replied with false innocence. 

“You have a point, but if he comes back covered in blood tonight you’re getting punished,” He stated with authority. I felt a familiar tug low in my gut. The sick part of me now wanted Hidan to be covered in blood, just to see what Kakuzu would do to me. My cheeks flushed thinking about it. 

“Want a drink?” Kakuzu’s words snapped me out of my growing fantasies. 

“Ooo, yes please!” I piped up, looking over to see him pouring two shots of sake. Calloused fingers handed me my glass, as his other hand removed his mask. With a slight nod to each other we both downed our shots. My nose wrinkled at the familiar burn in my mouth but I enjoyed the warmth it caused in my stomach. Kakuzu slammed down his shot glass next to mine and began pouring us another.

“Woah, you trying to get me drunk?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re already getting charged for opening the bottle, it would be a waste not to finish it,” Kakuzu stated, raising his glass to me once more. I couldn’t refute his logic so I took mine as well. With another nod my throat burned once more. I wasn’t surprised to see Kakuzu pouring us a third shot when both our glasses hit the counter top. He tended to do things in threes. I accepted my last shot without protest, slamming it back like the others. 

Now that he was feeling a slight buzz, Kakuzu was ready to get in the water. He beckoned for me to follow him as well as bring the alcohol with us. I placed the bottle of sake on the edge of the spring. As I bent over I felt Kakuzu’s large hands grab my ass cheeks, giving them a firm massage. I sucked in a shocked gasped, but I was also delighted to feel his erection grind into me. 

“I think I know what your punishment will be if Hidan comes back a bloody mess,” He said quietly to himself as he spread my ass cheeks apart. I flushed, understanding exactly what he meant by that. 

“I don’t really know if that will be a punishment,” I said with a flirty laugh as I stood and turned to face him. His haunting eyes gazed back down at mine in an amused expression. 

“Don’t force me to make it one, little girl,” He leaned down to mutter his words into my lips. Hearing the pet name I felt the tug in my stomach once again, accompanied but a sweet warmth between my legs. I returned his kiss for a moment before he pulled away, hands dipping to my waist. He snapped the elastic on my pants with a painful little pinch. 

“I don’t like these,” He told me with another snap. I winced before undoing the drawstring. With a slight shimmy my pants dropped, I easily stepped out of them, kicking them back towards the dry room. 

“Good girl,” Kakuzu praised as his hands ran up my sides, pushing my shirt up. I let him remove it, leaving me in only undergarments. My partner took a step back, grabbing the bottle of sake as he went. He took a long pull from the bottle before placing it on the ground next to him. I watched as the older man admired my nearly nude form, his inverted gaze running up the length of my body appreciatively. Every second of anticipation was making my knees weak and the warmth between my legs grew too intense to ignore. 

Kakuzu began to undress himself, slowly revealing the monster beneath. Stretches of stitch covered skin became exposed to my view with the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Strong muscles were defined by the stitching on his skin. A deep scar ran down the center of his chest to his naval, disappearing into an expanse of other scars and stitches along his pelvis. I watched as he finally removed his hood and headband. Long locks of raven black hair spilled down his back in a waterfall of ebony. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it knowing it would feel like silk. 

Fully exposed to me now, my body was flooded with a rush of need. To most Kakuzu looked liked a monster, their actual living nightmare. Not to me. I found few men to be as beautiful as him. He had classically handsome features when he was actually looked at, not just taken for his scars. His jaw line was sharp and he had high defined cheek bones with a strong nose. The scars across his cheeks did not take away from his appearance, to me it enhanced it. He had two lines directly focusing my eyes towards his plump lips, they were nice to run my fingers across when he sucked on my bottom lip. 

I yearned for his touch the more exposed he became to me. I wanted to feel every inch of skin he had to offer, hoping it would maybe quench the heat I felt between my legs.

“Strip and join me in the water,” He told me as he scooped up the sake bottle and slowly submerged himself into the water. My stomach flipped as I immediately obeyed his words. The sudden temperature difference perked my nipples into hard points as my bra dropped the the floor. I was grateful I was going into a hot spring because my arousal had soaked my panties and I didn’t want Kakuzu to know how much his words had affected me. He took another long pull from the bottle as I stepped down into the hot spring, handing it to me when I found my footing next to him. I too took a sip from the bottle, albeit not as large as his. 

The water felt intoxicatingly warm. The minerals in the water fizzed slightly against my skin as I stepped in. The deeper I went the more secure and safe I felt. The alcohol mixed with the steam made me feel swimmy and light, a smile spread across my mouth. I felt the flush across my cheeks and decided to take another sip of sake. 

“Kuzu,” I purred nuzzling my head into his chest, I was definitely feeling the alcohol if I was doing this to Kakuzu. He was not a man to easily show affection, which was why I was so surprised when he wrapped his arm around my a waist and stroked my hair with the other, dampening it. 

We swayed back and forth in the water for a time, each passing the bottle back and forth every few minutes. Hushed sweet nothings were whispered into each others’ ears. Soft teasing touches brushed against scarred skin, with nips and pinches to keep each other on their toes. Before I knew it the bottle was empty and I was on my back, half out of the water. Kakuzu’s large body eclipsed my own as he explored my neck with his tongue. Single threads poked out between his stitches all along his body, stroking every inch of skin they could find. It was almost overwhelming with the amount of sensations my body was feeling. But the over all deep throbbing need between my legs was still burning me like a bonfire. Kakuzu has explored every inch of my body but he refused to go below my naval. He was being torturously slow tonight. A trait I had always attributed to Hidan.

As though thinking about the man summoned him, a splash from across the hot spring startled me slightly. Kakuzu shot threads out towards the intruder, until he heard the familiar expletives from our third partner. 

“It’s just me, seriously,” Hidan grumbled as he made his way towards us in the hot spring. As he got closer and became more exposed to the light, I could see that I would be punished tonight. 

Hidan’s usual silver hair was streaked with dark red, flecks of drying blood speckled his face. His hands and arms were covered in the bodily fluid up to his bicep. There was a garish looking wound in his chest that even now I could see was closing up, but it still seeped blood down onto his stomach. 

“Fuckin’ you, I hate you,” I slurred pointing at the Jashinist. Kakuzu just laughed as he watched our partner approach us. Hidan was confused and quickly not enjoying being out of the loop. 

“Oi, what the fuck. You two are trashed,” Hidan exclaimed, pointing at the sake bottle grudgingly. 

“Get another bottle and join us then,” I said matter-of-factly. Hidan just smirked as he climbed out of the hot spring. He stripped out of his now soaked clothes before grabbing another bottle of sake from the mini bar. 

“I didn’t say he could do that,” Kakuzu growled into my ear, causing me to shiver.

“You’ll just have to make my punishment worse, daddy,” I pouted, looking into his inverted eyes. I could feel how hard the pet name made Kakuzu because his entire body was pressed to mine. His jaw clenched as he sucked in a breath. 

“This is why I don’t want to kill you.” He groaned in a husky voice that made my heart melt. For Kakuzu that was the closest thing to praise I was going get. 

The sound of a popped cork was followed by undignified chugs and a loud belch. Hidan was going to catch up, and he as going to catch up quick. Kakuzu pulled me back into the water as Hidan joined us, sipping from the bottle before passing it to the older man. Kakuzu accepted it, taking a swig. I denied the bottle, my mind was clouded enough as is. I wanted to keep some wits about me if need be, but I could definitely feel my already limited inhibitions slipping away. 

“This room was a good fucking choice, seriously,” Hidan grinned as he admired the room and continued to drink. Kakuzu let out a gruff chuckle in agreement. Taking the bottle from Hidan Kakuzu held it up.

“For once I don’t mind admitting that we deserve this. Every one of us fought hard this past mission, and despite how insufferable you two were, specifically Hidan, we still succeeded as a team. For that, we get trashed in a hot spring as a team,” he toasted, taking a swig. I agreed for a few more drinks as we passed around the bottle for Kakuzu’s toast. 

“Fuck, you really must be drunk for you to give a toast,” Hidan laughed, his cheeks quickly growing flushed as well. Threads shot out to grip Hidan’s throat. They tightened slightly and the tip pierced the jashinist’s skin. 

“Don’t make me regret this, Hidan,” Our partner threatened. Hidan’s eyes darkened and his entire body stiffened. I could tell that little masochist just got an erection without even having to look below the water. I couldn’t blame him though, Kakuzu was sexiest when he was being scary. 

“Tch fine. I don’t hate seeing you in a good mood for once so I won’t ruin it,” Hidan agreed reluctantly. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. I didn’t want bickering to ruin our night, and it seemed Hidan did not want it to either. Kakuzu actually smiled down at Hidan. Without removing the threads he leaned down to press a kiss to the Jashinist’s lips. From the strained breathing I could hear it seemed like the threads were tightening. 

When they broke apart so did the threads, freeing Hidan’s throat. I watched his chest rise and fall as he sucked in large gulps of air.  
The jashinist was a very lean man, he had tightly formed muscles and so little body fat that they stuck out almost sickly. The pale lighting of the moon above complimented Hidan’s coloring well. His skin looked perfectly white, causing his lavender eyes to shine even more than normal. Despite knowing what a vicious monster he could become, I had to admire Hidan’s beauty. He too had a strong jaw with sharp cheek bones, but his features were more gaunt. Kakuzu’s angled nose and larger brow gave him a more primal masculinity compared to Hidan’s skeletal figure. They were a harsh juxtaposition physically, but they complimented each other nicely.

“You two have your fun, I’m going to sit off to the side and relax for a while,” Kakuzu murmured into my ear before kissing the top of my head. My heart skipped a beat as he did. I was a little embarrassed at how much I was basking in the small tokens of affection he was giving me. Our older partner settled down in a position across the spring where he could still watch us without having to turn his head. He had the bottle of sake in one hand, the other propped his head up. 

Hidan turned to me with a roll of his eyes. He shook his head then said, “bitch you’re lucky that this old bag needs to take a nap, now we can actually enjoy our night together.” I laughed at Hidan, knowing that he was in part serious. He knew Kakuzu would join us later, so he did not mind savoring the one on one time we got to share together.

“I really can’t stand him sometimes,” he grumbled, his hands grasping my waist to pull me towards him. 

“I know you can’t,” laughed, following his movements. He took advantage of the seating built into the walls of the hot spring, planting himself and pulling me onto his lap. The water came up to just below my breasts so I was still mostly submerged. I could feel Hidan’s erection poking my thigh, giving my mind a new sensation to focus on. 

Nimble fingers began dancing along my skin, tickling me and pinching my most sensitive areas. Hidan made his way between my legs slowly, building the anticipation and the yearning desire I felt deep in my gut. The first brush of his fingers between my trembling thighs made me suck in a high pitched moan. My body had been ready for so long, any sensation was gladly welcomed. 

“Fuck I barley touched you, Kakuzu must have really riled you up,” The jashinist laughed as his fingers began rubbing tight circles against my clit. His other hand pinched at my nipples, giving me pleasant little shivers. I pressed my lips to Hidan’s, moaning into him the faster his fingers moved. 

“Can’t believe he got you so hot and bothered then did nothing about it,” Hidan complained as he bit and sucked at my neck.

“You interrupted us, imbecile,” Kakuzu called out, shooting a thread out. I thought it was to hit Hidan but instead it went towards his bag. I was surprised when he dropped a tube of lubricant next to us. The bottle indicated that it was best for underwater use since it would not dissolve or get absorbed into our bodies. I was grateful for his foresight. 

Hidan took the tube squeezing a quarter sized glob into his hands before going below the water, slathering himself with it. His other hand ceased it’s ministrations between my legs to pull my hips closer as he positioned himself. The lube really did it’s job as he ground his length against my sex, continuing to stimulate my clit with the tip. 

“You ready for me?” Hidan groaned out as he continued to tease me. The velvet head of his cock pushed past my outer lips, grazing my entrance enough so I could feel him and agonize for more. 

“Yes Hidan, please,” I moaned as I tried to press my hips foreword. He chuckled as he pulled himself back, denying me any extra inches.

“You’re always so eager for my cock, usually I find that so annoying but on you it’s endearing. No wonder Kakuzu keeps you around,” Hidan told me. 

“No one takes cock better than my girl,” Kakuzu called out with a raise of the bottle. I blushed, savoring their infrequent kind words. Hearing the older nin call me ‘his girl’ sent an overwhelming heat to my core. I was already filled with such lustful need that it made my body ache. 

“Show me how good you are baby,” Hidan teased as he finally pushed into me. The first few thrusts were shallow as he eased in. We moaned in unison when his cock slid fully in the first time, his balls pressed against my ass snugly. The intoxicated cloud of my mind became thicker as Hidan moved inside of me. I felt drunk with lust as I moved my hips in time with his thrusts. 

Quickly I began to take over, setting a fast but not too brutal pace. I could feel every inch of his cock as it pumped into me. The lube was helping things along easily; not too slick to the point I couldn’t feel him, but I felt no uncomfortable chafing either. Just the intoxicating sensation of being fucked rotten. 

To our right, across the spring, I saw Kakuzu’s hand slip below the water. He watched as Hidan and I clung to each other, straining for every sensation the other could offer. His voyerism gave me a second wind, my movements were not only for my own pleasure, but now it was a performance as well. I sunk deep onto Hidan’s length, letting him press in the slightest bit further making his cock feel like it was in my stomach. 

“Fuck Hidan, you’re cock hurts so much,” I grimaced, playing it up for Kakuzu. The man underneath me chuckled as he bit down sharply on my neck, no doubt drawing blood. I sucked in a gasp; the pain was sharp and sudden, clearing my mind slightly.

“You look stunning when you suffer,” he groaned into my neck as he lapped at the wound. The small spike of adrenaline was starting to fade, giving my body a sweet tingly numbness that mixed well with my intoxication. I could understand why Hidan was a masochist now. It wasn’t so much the pain but the high as the pain was fading. The absence of it could become addicting. 

I began moaning Hidan’s name as our bodies met in an even heart pounding pace. The water splashed around us soaking the ground outside the hot spring. At the rate we were going I could feel myself climbing closer to my peak. Due to our loud movements I did not notice the other ripples coming from the water, and was thus surprised when Kakuzu appeared behind me. 

His hands immediately grabbed my ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks. I felt his erect cock poke into my ass cheeks as he massaged them. Hidan slowed down his pace for his partner’s ease of access. I took this moment to catch my breath and prepare myself. My entire body thrummed with charged sexual energy. Every nerve in my body stood at attention, ready and eager for what the night had in store. 

“You’re taking Hidan’s cock so well. I almost feel bad that I have to punish you now, but maybe if you’re just as good for me I’ll lick your pussy clean for you later,” Kakuzu told me as his thumb massaged my rear entrance. My brows knit together at the newest sensation. Kakuzu’s dirty talk was enough to make me yearn for him, but now the small warmth inside me was a full bonfire.

Kakuzu used his other hand to slather his cock in lube, making sure that despite being under water we would have no issues. His thumb massage ceased, instead replaced with the feeling of his cock grinding against the cleft of my ass. I couldn’t help but begin to ride Hidan again as my hips ground back against Kakuzu. I was so close to being full, I couldn’t stand him for making me wait.

His left hand made me stop my grinding as his right adjusted himself. The head of his cock pressed against my tight ring of muscles, slipping in slightly. My entire body tensed as pleasure shot through me. The further Kakuzu’s cock pressed into my ass, the more grateful I was to be riding Hidan. I would hate to feel so empty and so full at the same time. I thought the young jashinist beneath me had a big dick, but Kakuzu was proving to be literally a much larger problem. I was thankful he was taking his time as he fucked me open. His hips continued slowly pressing into me, pausing anytime I showed distress. 

Unable to keep himself still any longer, Hidan began to slowly move inside of me as well. 

“You’re making her so tight Kuzu, fuck seriously,” he moaned as his head fell back. Hidan began fucking with no particular rhythm; his hips just did what felt best. It was then that Kakuzu stretched me fully. I felt his balls press against my pussy lips, to which Hidan followed suit, fucking me as deeply as he could. 

My entire body trembled as the three of us sat motionless. Having a partnership like ours was a very dysfunctional one, but we knew how to read each other better than any other people in the world. A fact I could appreciate the most in this moment because they both knew to give me time to adjust. 

“Shit, Kakuzu, you were right this is a punishment,” I said through shaky breaths, earning me a laugh. Hearing him behind me and feeling his chuckle against my back became the greatest safe haven I have ever felt. Kakuzu’s broad shoulders and over all presence dwarfed my smaller frame, his entire body covered my own with ease. I never wanted to leave the confines of his arms or the security I felt there. 

“One you earned, little girl, so watch the lip,” Kakuzu chided as his hand laced through my hair. He pulled my head to the left to expose my neck. It stung slightly, causing me to suck in a sharp hiss, but my pain was soon soothed as Kakuzu began to kiss my neck. Hidan took this time to toy with my nipples, massaging each with his thumb and index finger. The sounds I made were shameless as I indulged in the baser pleasures of life. Kakuzu took this as a sign that my body had adjusted to his girth so he started to move inside me. 

The raven haired ninja took languid long thrusts inside me, grasping the cheeks to massage and spread them. I felt so exposed to my partner that my face flushed. 

“With an ass like this it needs to be fucked. Lucky for you this is the kind of ass I like to fuck; so willing and eager to be stuffed full with my cock,” Kakuzu moaned gruffly in my ear. He really knew which boxes to check off when it came to what turned me on because I was drunk with lust. His words were quickly turning me into a fan of anal. If it was the easiest way to get Kakuzu to openly praise me then I would happily take his cock in my ass. 

Hidan hadn’t stayed motionless, he too began fucking me in earnest. The pace he set was brutal and with Kakuzu moving inside me as well I was unable to keep up. I instead stilled myself, letting the two of them fuck me open at their pace. 

“So fucking tight, she looks so good with two cocks in her, seriously,” Hidan groaned as he bit into my collar bone, adding his own love bite to the many Kakuzu had left on me. 

“She’s gonna look even better when she cumming around both our cocks.” Kakuzu grunted with each stroke. His balls slapped lightly against my pussy lips in an even rhythm. His hands continued massaging my ass as his threads slowly crept up my sides and back. They wrapped tightly around my neck, closing off my airway slightly. The stitched nin’s pace began increasing, his cock pounding into my asshole unforgivingly. My vision grew every so slightly fuzzy but my body quickly began to tingle. The aching need of heat I felt in my belly early had been growing and burning hotter inside me, quickly becoming too much to handle. 

It seemed that way for my partners as well, both their rhythms became quick and shallow as they grew close to their climax. Kakuzu’s threads grew to tighter the more rapid and erratic his thrusts became. His moans of pleasure echoed in my ears as my vision continued to blur. 

“Such a good slut, where do you want daddy to cum?” He grunted into my ear, his hands replacing his threads around my throat. 

I was barley conscious enough to understand him, but I managed to whine out, “inside me, daddy.” This was clearly the answer Kakuzu wanted because his pace quickly became punishing. My sight faded out of existence as I felt his cock throb inside me. Kakuzu’s entire body stiffened as he bottomed out inside me, closing off my airway completely. I choked and sputtered as he shot thick ropes of cum into my ass. I thought I could vaguely hear Hidan admiring how much beautiful I looked from the agony I appeared to be in; I was slowly loosing consciousness though so I couldn’t be sure. 

When his balls had finally emptied inside me and his muscles could relax Kakuzu released my throat. I felt like I was breathing fire as I sucked in my first gasps of air, my windpipe undoubtably bruised. However with the sudden intake of oxygen my vision returned and my body became too overwhelmed. I plummeted towards my orgasm, apparently taking Hidan with me. The air was laced with foul language as our bodies shuddered against each other. 

“Fuck, feeling your pussy throb around me was seriously too fucking much,” the jashinist purred as he pressed himself as deep into me as he could. His cock twitched and quivered as I felt warm sticky cum coat my inner walls. He too gripped me tight enough to bruise, my hips were much easier to cover up than my neck was though. 

The water finally settled and the only sound was the three of us gasping for air. We were all motionless except the rise and fall of our chests. I laid limp against Hidan, his hands resting on my hips. Thumbs massaging small circles where he held me too tight. Kakuzu’s cock was still inside my ass. I felt him panting behind me, his forehead pressed against Hidan’s. I heard the soft sounds of the two men kissing for a moment, then Kakuzu began to pull out. I rose on shaky legs, shifting off of Hidan to slump next to him in the hot spring. My body was too weary too move yet. The water between my legs grew cloudy as their cum seeped out. 

Kakuzu stood before me then, his hand cupping my cheek to tilt my head up. He kissed me deeply, letting me feel his passion and affection in that small gesture. His thumb stroked the top of my cheek when he broke the kiss. 

“So good little girl, you did so good for daddy,” Kakuzu murmured as he lifted me up out of the hot spring. 

“You said you’d lick my pussy clean if I was good,” I said wistfully, my mind just barley cohesive enough to form words. 

“Later, when you’re not about to pass out,” he answered. 

“Good, I’m holding you too it,” I yawned as I rest my head and looked up at him. His eyes shone with pride and his cheeks were still flush from the sake making him look sweet for once. I let the larger man carry me towards the bed and wrap me up in a fluffy white towel while I admired his appearance. 

I felt my body melt into the plush bedding as I was tucked in. Two large bodies joined me on either side after the lights were snapped off. I was unable to stay awake for pillow talk, my consciousness slowly fading the further I sunk into the mattresses, leaving me only with the warm contentment of a night well spent. I would have to ask Pein for similar mission to this one in the future, maybe Kakuzu’s rare generosity didn’t have to be so rare.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!! All comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
